When Darkness falls chapter 1
by SonicUndergroundWolves
Summary: Candy is a small girl from another planet that is parallel to Mobius and Earth who is bullied for believing in the legend of Mobius. Can the underground stop her from robotisizing herself in time?
**Chapter 1 – The humans**

Far, far away in a world parallel to ours but also parallel to Mobius, a different Robotnic is causing trouble for the people. However, people still have fun and attempt to live life as normal. This world contains a much harsher and evil Robotnic than Mobius but is closer related to Earth, as the creatures are the same. Animals are just animals but humans are quite special. A select few have special powers like Earth legends. Some are werewolves, some are vampires and some are demons in disguise but the important thing is that Robotnic is terrorizing these people. Somewhere on this planet, a class with a very special girl with a very special prophecy to fulfil is just taking place.

"So class, today we are learning about legends. I'm talking about legends like dragons and secret worlds and fairies." Said my teacher and I immediately switched off. There was only one legend I knew that no one else would know about it.

"Candy! Are you even listening to me?" Yelled the teacher as I finally woke up and picked my face swiftly off the desk.

"Yes miss." I muttered looking at her.

"Well then can you name me a legend?" The teacher asked smirking intending to catch me out.

I wasn't going to give up that easily but what legend could I tell her?

"It's clear you weren't listening. If you don't tell me one now in good detail, I'll give you an after school detention!" Exclaimed the teacher eyeing me like a wolf on its prey.

There was that one I knew but it would probably get me bullied for the rest of the year. After school detention or mild bullying?

"Well miss… I do know one…" I started.

"Go on Candy." The teacher said not really believing I actually knew one and listened intently.

"Well it's a legend my auntie told me once. It's about a planet, parallel to ours called Mobius where animals rule and no humans exist there! I've heard that there's a really fierce Robotnic there." I explained feeling the sense of someone else listening but I looked around and it was just my class.

Everyone started laughing and I grimaced wondering what it would be like when the rest of the school found out.

"Ah… Um… Candy I'm not sure if that is correct but credit for trying." The teacher said sighing, "Class dismissed!"

As people walked around, everyone started gossiping straight away and everyone knows that gossip changes so it ended being rumoured that the only friends I had were imaginary talking animals. When my friends heard this, they started making fun of me as well. I knew that this wasn't just going to blow over soon. My one dream place, Mobius! That one dream that had bought me so much joy in the past now bought me so much trouble. I thought of the underground and wished for Sonia's strength to be with me.

~IN MOBIUS~

"So, you sure you know where you're going bro?" Manic asked looking at Sonic suspiciously.

"I know this place like the back of my… WOAH!" Sonic exclaimed as he brought them all crashing through the door of the oracles cave.

"Careful bro, I just combed my hair." Sonia said annoyed.

"Ahh… So nice to see you hedgehogs. What have you come for?" The Oracle asked smiling.

"We need a bit of… encouragement. We've all been feeling really down lately and it's beginning to affect our work against Robotnic." Sonia explained.

"Well there is a way I can help but first… I need to test you all." The Oracle replied smirking mysteriously.

"Please tell us! We'll do anything." Pleaded Sonia.

The oracle picked up a remote controller and pressed a button bringing up a screen filled with strange creatures in a circle. One of them was inside crying.

"Humans." Explained the Oracle pressing another button which made sound come on to accompany the video.

"Dumb loser! Mobius doesn't exist. Where are your hedgehogs now? Abandoned you?" Yelled one of the 'humans' at the girl inside the circle.

"It does…" Started the girl inside the circle.

"Well it clearly doesn't because no one is helping you are they?" Questioned the girl smirking evilly.

"They do! They are fighting against Robotnic they just don't have time right…" Said the girl inside the circle.

"Oy Candy! Go robotisize yourself you freak!" Yelled a boy walking past.

The Sonic underground gasped at this last comment.

"Poor kid…" Started Sonia before a tear ran down her cheek.

"Yes indeed. She believes that you three can help her. If you don't, that last comment may turn into exactly what she is forced to do." Explained the Oracle.

"What?! She would robotisize herself because they said so?" Manic exclaimed.

"Not usually, but they are sapping at her strength. She just doesn't see the point in living." The Oracle said shrugging.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Asked Sonic tapping his foot, "Oh yeah and Orc, where is that?"

"It's in a parallel universe where Robotnic does far worse things than Robotisize and take over." Explained the Oracle, "He does Robotisize people but it's a lot worse. So robotisisation there is a lot of a bigger deal than it is here. You see, most humans have a habit of ruining things and killing creatures. Some even hunt hedgehogs and don't believe in anything unless they see it. They are very selfish and would destroy to save themselves.

They kill hedgehogs for 'getting in the way' of their transport, they kill mice for living in their homes with nowhere else to go, they kill leopards for their skin to make clothes."

Sonic was shocked.

"So, they aren't exactly a friendly bunch then. We won't exactly be too welcome." Sonic said.

"On the contrary! Some are very friendly and love animals. But on the other hand, anything they see that is different or strange they lock up and sometimes kill. That's the leaders. They are prepared to kill each other just for the sake of it." Explained the Oracle.

"Well they've seen hedgehogs before so we should be ok right?" Sonia asked a tear of sweat running down her forehead.

"Yes but you are different. You have powers and talk and walk on two legs." Said the Oracle laughing, "Don't worry, Candy is very nice and hates people who do this. She will look after you but be prepared to stay hidden before you join up with her."

The Underground exchanged worried glances and then Sonic finally told the Oracle that they'd do it remembering the poor girl from earlier.


End file.
